


Quite the Pair

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Series: Swoops! There it is [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Kent and Jeff and the media.





	Quite the Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was before I decided that Swoops name now and forever was Jeff Troy.

Jefferson Swoboda had a crush on his new teammate that was in the same draft class as him before they had even met. He had been following Jack Zimmermann in the draft, which mean he also followed Kent Parson. The kid was a damn good hockey player, and that impressed Jeff a lot. Looking at the teammate sitting next to him, Kent looked young enough that he could’ve still been in high school even though he was only three years younger. Jeff, on the other hand, looked older than he actually was. He looked like he had gone through a blender that aged him a few years and had the scars on his face to prove it. They were, and would be, quite the pair.

Since they were the two newest rookies on a relatively new expansion team, they were always lumped together for media, and pictures, and interviews. A handful of times, Jeff would be frozen in awe of how Kent, a boy that just turned 19, was able to carry himself with such maturity considering he was just drafted number 1 in the NHL. Sometimes, Jeff would forget to speak during interviews, leaving Kent to do most, if not all of the talking.

Of course, the little shit would chirp him for it every chance he could.

“My back is hurting, Swoboda,” Kent said after taking a long gulp of water.

“We’ve been sitting all day, Parser.”

“This is a sign of things to come,” Kent said, standing up and stretching as they waited for their next interview. “God, my back is gonna be sore all the damn time from carrying the team.”

Jeff rolled his eyes, but smiled. He pushed Kent, a little harder than expected, but reached out and grabbed him by his wrist to keep him from falling. “Clumsy?” he asked, trying to put the blame on the younger boy.

“You pushed me,” he said. Kent got his feet back under him, then finished off the rest of his water.

Once he was sure Kent wasn’t going to fall, Jeff let go of his wrist. “I don’t know if you know this, Parser, but in this sport, you’re gonna get pushed a lot.”

“That’s why I got you, Swoboda. You get on my line and watch my back,” Kent said, sitting back down. So maybe Kent was a little cocky, but he needed it to survive in this sport. Especially in this city.

Jeff took a sip from his own bottle and watched Kent squirm in his chair. The kid was antsy, which was understandable considering they’d been in that room together all day and they were a little more than halfway done.

“Yeah. I can do that,” he said. Jeff sighed knowing that being the number 1 pick, and being the size he was, that Kent would have a target on his back. He would work to get on Kent’s line and make sure no one pushed him around. Well, except for him. “My teammates called me Swoops.”

Kent looked over and raised his eyebrow. “Swoops, huh?” he said with a smirk. “Thank god for that. I was trying to figure out what to call you. I had Bodie going on in my head. And that sounds super douchey. But you could be super douchey, so it could fit.”

Swoops was tempted to throw his empty water bottle at Kent’s head, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t injure the person who could eventually be their franchise player. “I will let that slide, only because our next interview will be starting in a minute. But… you better watch yourself, Parser.”

“You too, Swoops.”

Kent winked at him, and Swoops knew he was done for.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
